Scenes Akatsuki Sex
by Princess Royal
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Akatsuki tuviera relaciones sexuales con la organización y con los personajes del anime Naruto? Pues este es una oportunidad para todos los lectores y fans de Akatsuki. Pasen y leánlo. Advertencia: Lemmon.
1. KisaIta Sex

_**Resumen: **¿Qué pasaría si Akatsuki tuviera relaciones sexuales con la organización y con los personajes del anime Naruto? Pues este es una oportunidad para todos los lectores y fans de Akatsuki. Pasen y leánlo. Advertencia: Lemmon._

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Pareja: **KisaIta_

_**Advertencia: **Lemmon-Yaoi_

_¡Qué comienze la aventura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: KisaIta Sex**

Era un día tranquilo sin perturbaciones alguna, pero eso no significa que la organización criminal descanse. Dos de ellos se encontraban paseando por el bosque; no tenían nada que hacer salvo esperar las órdenes de su líder. Ya habían cumplido en capturar al Jinchuriki de cuatro colas y ahora esperan en capturar al Jinchuriki que es imposible de capturarlo. El Jinchuriki de nueve colas, Naruto Uzumaki. El chico ya confiaba plenamente en el Bijuu, pero era imposible de controlarlo. Por eso los dos ninjas renegados quieren ser los primeros en capturarlo antes de que lo hagan los demás compañeros o incluido el líder.

Itachi Uchiha estaba muy pensativo en este día tranquilo, no tenía otra cosa que pensar salvo en su hermano menor, Sasuke Uchiha. Hubo un motivo por la cual mató a su clan, pero ¿cuál es ese motivo? Ese era un misterio, pero a la vez sorprendente. El portador del Sharingan se encontraba tranquilo con su compañero, ya llevan años siendo compañeros, pero hay algo más que eso. ¿Qué sería? Eso solamente lo sabe Itachi. Al ser frío y serio puede esconder un chico tímido, feliz y a la vez simpático, pero eso no se lo muestra a nadie.

Itachi quiere que la relación que tienen ellos dos en ser compañeros sea algo más que eso. Ya sabe que es raro, pero el amor no es nada raro. Lo raro es que Kisame no le gusta en nada los hombres y eso Itachi duele y mucho. Tiene miedo en que le rechaze como compañero, pero algún día tiene que decírselo y ese momento sería hoy. Al pensar tanto no se dio cuenta de que Kisame estaba parado y por eso se chcó contra él sin ser tan brusco.

- Kisame ¿ocurre algo? - dijo Itachi con su mismo tono aunque se le notaba nervioso cuando vio a Kisame quieto.

- ... - el portador del Samehada miraba el cielo sin enterarse de la pregunta que le hizo su compañero - Hay nubes oscuras aproximándose. Será mejor que vayamos a buscar un refugio, Itachi-san - dijo mirando a su compañero.

- Hai - la verdad para Itachi no le gustaba que Kisame le llamase así, pero Kisame le tiene mucho respeto y eso no puede negarlo.

Emprendieron en busca de un refugio y encontraron una cueva un tanto media oscura. Antes de que entraran ahí, Kisame recogió unas cuantas ramas para encender una hoguera y así estarán caliente cuando pase la tormenta. Comenzó a llover, los rayos desprendían sonidos muy fuertes que podían dejar sordos a los ninjas. Itachi se encontraba tranquilo, pero no tanto. Estaba con su compañero a solas en una cueva media oscura bajo una tormenta. Sintió un ardor en sus mejillas, estaba sonrojado pensando que pasaría en este momento. Antes tenía una novia, pero ella no le daba lo que él quería y seguramente que Kisame se lo daría. Itachi se estaba muriendo de frío la capa que tiene y la hoguera encendida no le daban el calor suficiente. Kisame se dio cuenta y sin pensárselo dos veces, se quitó la capa y se lo dio a Itachi.

- Póntelo no quiero que vengas congelado cuando volvamos a la base - ¿sólo le importaba volver a la base? Está claro que no se preocupa por él y eso le entritecía aún más - ¿Mejor? -

- Ha... hai, arigato -

- No hay de qué, Itachi-san - otra vez con el maldito nombre, pero bueno. El Uchiha no se dio cuenta de los músculos desarrollados de Kisame, se sonrojó brutalmente en solo pensar los pectorales y también el tamaño que tendría el pene de Kisame cuando tuviera una erección. Ya se le estaba cayendo la baba - Itachi-san ¿se encuentra bien? -

- ¿Eh? ¡Oh! Sí, estoy bien -

- ¿Seguro? Te veo muy raro últimamente - mostró una sonrisa demostrando que esta conversación sería muy divertida. Esa sonrisa hizo que Itachi se quedara de piedra.

- Bu... bueno es que... últimamente estoy pensando en Sasuke - mentira, aunque sea verdad, miente.

- ¿Ah? ¿Sobre eso? - para Kisame era extraño, su compañero le estaba ocultando algo ¿qué será? - ¿Y no hay otra cosa? - esta pregunta hizo que Itachi se pusiera más nervioso de lo habitual.

- ¡No que va! ¡No hay nada en particulas! ¡Que yo recuerde! -

Esta respuesta era muy extraño para el portador del Samehada, pero si Itachi no tiene nada que ocultarle pues no le preguntará más. El Uchiha estaba nervioso sentía que los latidos de su corazón aumentaban el ritmo cadíaco y no podía controlarlo. No puede dejar de pensar y al mismo tiempo dejar de mirarle; sus sentimientos le fallaban al igual que su valor. No tenía valor para decírselo, pero si se lo dice seguramente que Kisame se burlaría y no le hablaría más o peor aún cambiar de compañero. Se quitó esa idea de la cabeza y miró de nuevo a Kisame que estaba acostado, pero aún seguía despierto.

- ¿Kisame? -

- ¿Sí Itachi-san? -

- ¿Tú te enamorarías de un hombre? - preguntó con temor el Uchiha, Kisame se sorpredió en la pregunta y sin evitarlo se rió - ¿De qué te ríes? -

- De la pregunta que me has hecho, Itachi-san - Kisame aín seguía riéndose, pero paró sentándose en el sitio y tenía una cara seria; a Itachi le dio miedo - Pues claro que no. No soy un maldito gay y ni siquiera me gustan los hombres - esto casi le rompe el corazón a Itachi.

- ¡¿Y si lo fueras? -

- Si lo fuera me tiraría por un barranco - esto último dejó callado a un Itachi destrozado. Ya no había ninguna oportunidad con él tendría que dejar de amarle y olvidarse de él - Pero hace poco sentí un sentimiento hacia alguien que no sé como describirlo - Itachi alzó la cabeza al oír eso.

- ¿Ah sí? -

- Aunque no lo creas, sí es cierto... ¡agh! Me doy asco -

- No... no digas eso Kisame -

- Hmph Itachi-san ¿usted podría enamorarse de un monstruo como yo? - ¿monstruo? Para Itachi no era un monstruo, si no alguien que quiere ser amado por una persona.

- ¿Eh? Bueno... yo... -

- No, déjelo Itachi-san ya sé la respuesta. Yo no quería ser un hombre con aspecto de tiburón, pero el destino lo hizo así - Itachi notaba la tristeza de su compañero y eso a él le entristecía.

El joven Uchiha se puso al lado de su compañero y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kisame, éste no dijo nada estaba demasiado tranquilo aunque se notaba que estaba nervioso. Itachi oía un corazón palpitando a un ritmo acelerado, era el del portador del Samehada. Miró a su compañero y notó que estaba ¿sonrojado? Esto extrañó a Itachi era la primera vez veía a su compañero sonrojado.

- Kisame ¿te has sonrojado? - esa pregunta hizo que Kisame despertara de su trance.

- ¿Eh? ¡No que va! -

- ¿Seguro? -

- Seguro Itachi-san. Me he preguntado el por qué me hicistes esa pregunta - dijo Kisame mientras veía a su compañero apartando la mirada con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

- Esto... verás Kisame... -

- ¿Sí? -

- Yo... - las palabras no le salían de sus labios, el temor estaba ahí intimidando a Itachi. Pero no debe de rendirse tragó saliva y miró de nuevo a Kisame con las mejillas sonrojadas - La verdad Kisame hace tiempo me di cuenta de que estaba despertando un nuevo sentimientos hacia a tí -

- Itachi-san... antes de que Kisame dijera algo, Itachi le puso un dedo en sus labios para que estuviese callado un momento.

- Por favor no quiero que interrumpas, ni tampoco me llames así - quitó el dedo de sus labios y siguió hablando - Quiero que sepas que me gustas y mucho. No importa si seré un bicho raro para tí, pero... ¡Kisame te amo y siempre te amaré hasta el final! - al fin pudo decírlo tanto tiempo y pudo decírselo sin miedo alguno, ahora espera la reacción de su compañero.

- ... yo también te amaré hasta el final - ¿cómo? ¿Oyó bien claro? - Tú también me gustas Itachi; esa persona, ese sentimiento eran parte de tí Itachi -

- Kisame yo... - iba decir algo, pero fue callado por un beso que le dio Kisame.

Era extraño besar a un hombre, pero se sintió más tranquilo al notar sus labios en los suyos. No le importaba si Kisame le pudiera hacer daño con sus dientes de tiburó, solo quiere sentir ese beso que le está dando una sensación de placer. Kisame dejó de besarlo para coger un poco de aire y después besarle de nuevo, pero con más furor aún metiendo su lengua en la boca de Itachi. Las dos lenguas luchaban sin parar intentando invadir la boca del otro. Se tocaban, se acariciaban mientras seguían besándose. Kisame quitó las dos capas que llevaba puesta Itachi y a través de la camisa de rejillas se notaba que los pezones ya estaban duros. Con una de sus manos tocaba uno de los pezones mientras iba director a su cuello mordiéndole, lamiéndolo y chupándolo.

Esto a Itachi le comenzaba a gustar y ni se percató que su amante le quitó la camisa para empezar a probar sus duros pezones. Estaban muy duros eso a él le gustaba, sin querer mordió el pezón de Itachi haciendo que éste emitiera un gemido de dolor y de placer.

- Gomen... - se disculpó el portador del Samehada.

- Tran... tranquilo, sigue por... favor -

- Lo que usted ordene, Itachi - Kisame siguió con su labor dándose más placer que nunca y también le daba placer a Itachi.

El Uchiha pudo quitarle la molesta camisa de Kisame y empezó a tocar su espalda bien duro y bien formado. Losame emitió un grñido de placer al sentir las manos frías de Itachi en su espalda. Paró un moemtno quedándose sentado encima de él parecía un depredador que tenía corralado a su presa; eso le hizo bastante gracia. Las manos nerviosa de Itachi tocaban los pectorales, los pechos y los brazos bien formados de Kisame. Era demasiado alto y se veía bastante atractivo sin tener esa camisa tan molesta, solo faltaba en como se veía Kisame desnudo ante su merced. El portador del Samehada se divertía mucho al ver la cara que tiene Itachi, cogió una de sus manos y se la llevó directamente hacia su intimidad, pero aún estaba cubierta por los pantalones y los boxers de Kisame.

- Dime Itachi ¿te gusta lo que tocas? - esta pregunta lo hizo con un tono muy sensual.

- Hai, me gusta - dijo gimiendo aún tocando el pene de Kisame, no pudo evitar gemir al sentir la mano de Kisame tocando su pene; era delicioso y ahora sentía la lengua de él delineando su viente - ¡Aaaaah Kisame! -

- No te apresures tanto Itachi -

Tenía razón Kisame no debería de tener prisa, pero tiene ganas que le haga suyo ya mismo. La lengua descendía hasta llegar al sitio donde se daba el placer másximo. Con sus propios dientes quitó sus pantalones y los boxers juntos, y pudo ver el erecto pene de Itachi que estaba muy desesperado en ser probado. Itachi estaba muy agitado ni podía respirar bien sentía como la boca de Kisame invadía su pene sus dientes casi le arrancaban la piel recubierta que protege el pene y la cabeza del pene, el glande. Itachi le pide que lo haga más rápido con sus gemidos le estaba volviendo loco.

Dejó de masturbarlo y volvió a su rostro para volver a besar esa deliciosa boca que le vuelve loco intentando jugar con su lengua seductora. Itachi, con un solo movimiento, se puso encima de su amante y fue camino hacia el pene de Kisame; estaba muy desesperado le quitó los pantalones y los boxers. Al fin pudo verlo con sus propios ojos, se lamió los labios y fue directo a masturbar y chupar el pene erecto de su amante. Kisame no pudo evitar dar un gruñido de placer lo que le estaba haciando Itachi le gustaba y mucho. Pero ya era el momento de hacerlo suyo; se lanzó contra él poniéndose encima e Itachi hizo una puchera de fastidio, eso le dio mucha gracia a Kisame.

- ¡Oh! No te pongas así - lo dijo con su tono sensual - Sé que tienes prisa, pero tiene que estar preparado - metió dos en su boca y después los penetró en el ano.

- ¡Aaaaah duele! - se quejaba Itachi - ¡Kisame duele! - se quejaba de nuevo.

- Shhh tranquilo ya pasará el dolor - dijo Kisame acelerando el ritmo, ahora no era dolor lo que siente si no placer - Ya está preparado -

- Ki... Kisame hazlo ya - dijo el Uchiha muy desesperado. Siente algo acercándose a su entrada, era el pene de Kisame que invadió por completo esa zona - ¡Aaaah Kisame! -

- ¡Dios Itachi estás... estrecho! - decía esto porque comenzó a dar embestidas suaves y ya dentro de poco aumentó el ritmo haciendo que el placer llegue al clímax total - ¡Dios! -

- ¡Kisame no está Dios, solamente estoy yo conti... ahh! - era imposible terminar una palabra o una frase cuando el hombre tiburón le esté haciendo el amor.

¡Dios! Itachi ya podía sentir la llegada de su orgasmo, esto tenía que ser un sueño, pero no es real. El Uchiha llora de alegría en no ser rechazado por su amante ni ser el bicho raro. Los dos no paraban de besarse, de acariciar los cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos mientras hacen el amor. Kisame siente que se derrumbaría las fuerzas lefallaban y ya estaba a punto de venirse. Solo quiere sentirlo un poco más en como su erecto pene está siendo empapado por esa zona que contienen sistemas nerviosos donde se da más placer.

Finalmente el orgasmo les llegó a los dos sudorosos; su respiración era entrecortada. Kisame sacó su pene en la zona de Itachi, su semen se había esparcido en el interior del ano. El portador del Samehada se acostó a un lado y sintió como Itachi apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho. Hacen una bonita pareja ¿no? Como dicen algunos no importa si sois o no sois del mismo sexo o que tenéis diferencia de edad, lo importante es el amor que tiene a esa persona que tanto amas. Y así lo demostraron estos dos que estaban tranquilos pensando en lo ocurrido de hoy, casi ni se lo podían creer.

- Esto... Kisame -

- ¿Sí Itachi? -

- ¿Es cierto de lo que me dijistes? ¿De qué me amas? - Itachi tenía esa pregunta antes de que lo hicieron - ¿O me has utilizado como un juguete de sexo? - esto último le hizo tanta gracia a Kisame.

- ¡Qué buena Itachi! Al contrario te amo y mucho, no me gustaría perder algo tan valioso -

- ¿Tan valioso que el Samehada? -

- ... bueno más o menos -

- Kisame dime la verdad -

- ... vale más valioso que el Samehada - dijo Kisame sintiendo como Itachi le abrazaba - Ya amainó la tormenta -

- Hmph me alegro de eso. Kisame ¿por qué no lo repetimos? - Kisame alzó la ceja.

- ¿Ah? ¿Aún te quedan fuerzas para otra ronda? -

- Claro no quiero ser el amante débil de Kisame Hoshigaki - ese tono de voz impresionó mucho a Kisame era algo seductor... vaya su pene se ha despertado - Y tu "chico malo" quiere otra ronda -

- Mi "chico malo" ¿eh? - se puso encima de él a escasos centrímetros de sus labios - Pues mi "chico malo" y yo no seremos tan caballerosos contigo -

- Me da igual solo quiero sentirte - y así lo hicieron hasta que fue de noche y fueron a la base. Todos se preguntaban donde se habían metido. Ellos no lo saben, pero algún día lo sabrán.

* * *

_Hace tiempo me dediqué a escribir un fic relacionado con Akatsuki que tengan relaciones sexuales con la organización o con otro personajes del anime Naruto, Y aquí está el primer capítulo yaoi: KisaIta._

_Se las dedico a todas las fanas de esta parejas. En el siguiente capítulo será un poco raro, pero no sé si os gustará la siguiente pareja: ItaDei. En ese capítulo habrá lemmon, en todos los capítulos habrá lemmon._

_Si algunos de vosotros estimados lectores/as les gustan los fics que tienen esto tenéis la oportunidad de leer mi fic y además con parejas distintas junto con Akatsuki. Si algunos de vosotros no os gusta este tipo de "coas", por favor les sugiero que no sigan leyendo, si no les gusta._

_Bueno como digo siempre en los fics cuando termino un capítulo... ¡qué siga la aventura!_


	2. ItaDei Sex

**_Resumen:_**_ ¿Qué pasaría si Akatsuki tuviera relaciones sexuales con la organización y con los personajes del anime Naruto? Pues este es una oportunidad para todos los lectores y fans de Akatsuki. Pasen y leánlo. Advertencia: Lemmon._

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_****__Pareja: __ItaDei_

_**Adevertencia:** Lemmon-Yaoi_

_¡Qué siga la aventura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ItaDei Sex**

Estaba agotado por la misión que tuvo con Sasori la verdad es que fue muy duro, aunque siempre ganan en la misión. La misión consistía en averiguar algo más sobre el Jinchuriki de nueve colas si tuviera algún tipo de debilidad, pero nada. Deidara solo pensaba en lo ocurrido con Sasori, los dos estaban de vuelta a la base y sus manos se habían rozado. Sasori no dijo nada ante eso y Deidara estaba rojo como un tomate. La verdad el ojiazul tiene sentimientos muy profundos hacia su Danna, pero no tenía el valor para decírselo. En ese momento recordó algo antes de ir a la misión algo relacionado con Kisame e Itachi.

_Flashback_

Todos los Akatsuki menos Pein y Konan se encontraban en la sala sin hacer nada. Estaban demasiado aburridos y no sabían que hacer. Deidara miraba de reojo a Itachi que estaba al lado de Kisame. Al ojiazul le caía mal al Uchiha por unas cuantas razones que ya algunos saben y como odiaba el Sharingan del maldito Uchiha de las narices. Entonces oyó la voz de un jashinista que estaba muy alterado.

- ¡Ey comadreja y sushi! ¡¿Qué hacéis cogidos de las manos joder? - dijo Hidan señalando lo que estaba viendo sus ojos y los demás no se lo creían - ¡¿Es que sois pareja o qué? -

- Primera no nos insultes, segunda ¡no grites que no estamos sordos maldito religioso de mierda! - Kisame gritó haciendo que la sala emitiera ecos - Y tercera... sí somos pareja -

- ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Desde cuándo gays de mierda? - Itachi se sonrojó brutalmente recordando lo sucedido.

- Desde... hace tres días - todos se quedaron de piedra con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos - ¡¿Qué? ¡No pongáis esa cara! -

- ¡Itachi y Kisame son novios, senpai! - dijo muy feliz Tobi al enterarse de la noticia - Tobi va a llorar de alegría -

- Hazlo... ¡y te hago explotar! -

- Pero ¿qué le pasa senpai? - preguntó Tobi extrañado, pero comprendió lo que le ocurre o eso cree él - ¡Ah! Senpai ¿no estarás celoso de Itachi por qué el consiguió a Kisame y usted no pudo con...? - antes de decir el nombre Deidara empezó a ahorcarlo con sus propias manos.

- ¡Cállate Tobi! -

- Deidara déjalo en paz -

- ... de acuerdo Sasori no Danna - dejó de ahorcar a Tobi y éste salió corriendo poniéndose detrás de Zetsu.

- Bueno en lo cierto si es que lo conseguí - Itachi se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo - Pero también tengo otros objetivos - miró de reojo a Deidara un momento y éste vio la mirada del Uchiha en él - Me voy a mi récamara - y estas fueron las últimas palabras de Itachi.

_Fin del flashback_

Esa mirada de Itachi en él no le dejaba dormir tranquilo y no puede pensar cuando intenta hacer arte. Ya hasta algunas veces Sasori le echaba la bronca, pero no es culpa suya si no la de Itachi. Deidara se encontraba ante la puerta donde accedía a la récamara de Itachi. Tiene que resolver esto o sino no estaría tranquilo. Tocó como dos veces en la puerta, pero parece que el Uchiha no se encuentra. Seguramente estaría con Kisame haciendo esas "cosas" que hacen la gente cuando demuestran su amor.

Puso una cara de asco menos mal que no se fijó en ese cretino no le gustaba en nada hacerlo con él. Sin más remedio abrió la puerta despacio no quería llamar la atención de nadie. Cerró la puerta y ya estaba dentro de la récamara de Itachi. Miró por todos lados a ver si encontraba algo que esté relacionado con el Uchiha. ¿Por qué mató a su clan menos a su hermano? Era algo que tiene que resolver. Entonces oyó que alguien abría la puerta Deidara se alarmó para esconderse y se escondió debajo de la cama. El quién entró era nada menos que Itachi que llevaba sus pantalones menos su camisa que estaba en las manos del Uchiha al igual que la capa. Deidara ya sabe lo que significaba eso y tiene una gota en la sien al pensar esa... ¿ridiculez?

- _"Ya me extrañaba a mí en donde estaría" -_ pensó Deidara mientras ve a Itachi sentándose en la cama con la mirada perdida - _"Espero que no se de cuenta de que estoy aquí" -_

_- _... Deidara sal debajo de mi cama - dijo Itachi dejando sorprendido a Deidara ¿cómo lo supo? - Deidara te estoy viendo con el maldito espejo - ¿espejo? Miró delante y vio un espejo que reflejaba la imagen de Deidara. Le apareció otra gota en la sien mientras salía debajo de la cama - ¿Por qué estás en mi récama? -

- Bueno porque he venido a saber un poco más de tí - ¿robando? Deidara eres un mentiroso y un criminal, admítelo - ¿Tú dónde has ido? ¿Estabas con Kisame? - Itachi miró de reojo a su compañero que estaba de pie haciéndole esa pregunta.

- No... - lo sijo con su tono de siempre - Me fui a dar una vuelta y a entrenarme un poco -

- No me engañes - le señaló con el dedo como si estuviera diciendo "me estás engañando" - Que te conozco muy bien y sé a donde fuistes -

- Deidara no estoy de buen humor para discutir - dijo Itachi poniéndose la mano en la frente entonces en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa pervertida - No estarás celoso de Kisame ¿verdad? -

- ¡Por supuesto que no maldito Uchiha de mierda! - dijo Deidara muy alterado ante esa pregunta - ¡Qué te aclare una cosa! ¡No me gustas! ¡Odio a los malditos Uchiha! ¡Y a su Sharingan! -

Itachi se levantó de la cama mirando a Deidara con una cara de pocos amigos demostrando el Sharingan. El ojiazul sintió miedo por primera vez hacia Itachi; siente como el Uchiha se acercaba a él lentamente. Deidara se topó contra la pared y vio como Itachi apoyaba las dos manos en la pared acorralando a Deidara. ¿Lo habrá enojado? Seguramente porque aún le miraba con odio y frialdad. El más joven de la organización tenía miedo en morir en este momento, pero no fue así. Sintió una de las manos de Itachi tocándole la mejilla, éste abrió los ojos muy sorprendidos y a la vez temerosos.

- ¿Me tienes miedo? -

- No... no te tengo miedo -

- No me mientas Deidara - dijo Itachi con una voz casi sensual a Deidara le dio un escalofrió horripilante - Dime Deidara ¿tienes ganas de hacerlo? -

- ¿Hacer el qué? - preguntó nerviosamente hasta que captó el mensaje de Itachi - Sí tengo ganas, pero me niego a hacerlo contigo comadreja -

- ¿Estás seguro? -

- Sí, seguro - los dos se miraban desafiante como si estuvieran en una batalla de miradas - ¡Me das asco! - eso ofendió, pero se dio cuenta de que Itachi se acercaba peligrosamente hacia su rostro - ¡Eres una enfermedad! - cada insulto que le dice él se acercaba más - ¡No eres mi tipo basura de mierda y espero que te prudas en el in...! - no terminó porque Itachi le besó con furor metiendo su lengua en la boca de Deidara explorando esa exquisitez.

Deidara se lo estaba impidiendo, pero ya era demasiado tarde por fin Itachi consiguió uno de sus objetivos, besar a Deidara. Quería llegar más lejos quiere sentir en como gime el ojiazul debajo de su cuerpo sudando pidiendo más placer. Con pura perversión, tocó la entrepierna de Deidara haciendo que éste se estremezca por el contacto. Sin ningún aviso alguno abrió la cremallera del pantalón y sacó el erecto pene de Deidara. Itachi se rió al ver esto.

- ¡Ah para Itachi! - Deidara se lo pedía entre gemidos, no le gustaba en nada que ese Uchiha le tocase y lo está haciendo - No quiero... -

- Sí quieres Deidara, no me engañes con esas palabras - dijo Itachi mientras masturbaba el pene de Deidara haciendo que éste arqueara la espalda.

- Itachi... basta te lo ruego -

- ¡Aquí no mandas Deidara! Esta es mi récamara y yo acato las órdenes - dijo esto mientras seguía masturbando el pene de Deidara con más rápidez. Con un solo movimiento le quitó la capa y Deidara sin evitarlo gimió - Tal vez no quieras, pero tu cuerpo sí - dejó de masturbarlo y apegó a él rozando los sexos de cada uno.

Deidara estaba temblando de miedo su cuerpo no le respondía, quería salir cuanto antes de esta locura que ya le está viniendo el placer que nunca se va. Itachi se quitó los pantalones dejándolo en el suelo y sin quitar la mirada de él. Ve el miedo en él y eso a Itachi le encantaba asustar a alguien cuando intenta hacer algo con alguien. Se acercó de nuevo a su rostro y le besó con más furor que antes. Deidara impidió la entrada a la lengua de Itachi, pero él le mordió el labio inferior para que Deidara abriera la boca y lo hizo. El Uchiha metió su lengua jugando con la lengua de Deidara; sus sexos se rozaban con cada movimiento que hacían ellos dos. Itachi agarró las dos manos de Deidara elevándolas para así tenes acceso a su cuello dulce y delicado.

Deidara solo pensaba eb que esto era un simple sueño, que esto no es real solo un simple sueño. Pero al sentir los labios en su cuello parece real e iba ser violado por un asqueroso Uchiha. Itachi pudo quitar con facilidad la camisa de Deidara y vio perfectamente los pezones del chico que estaban duros y listos en ser probados por primera vez. Primero se lamió los labios diciéndole a Deidara que le gustará nás que a él y después fue directo a uno de sus pezones haciéndole pequeños mordiscos y lamidas. El ojiazul afuantó en gemir, ahora siente la mano de Itachi en su otro pezon dándole grandes pellizcones.

- Itachi... por favor... -

- Como ya te he dicho, aquí mando yo - la voz de Itachi se hizo más sensual haciendo que Deidara se pusiera nervioso - Además te gustará ya lo verás -

- No me gustará... ¡ah! - Deidara tenía una cara de asquerosidad y el Uchiha lo captó - ¡Eres un enfermo! -

- ... ¿crees que Sasori te haría esto? - ¿cómo? ¿Por qué pronunció el nombre de su Danna? ¿Acaso sabe de que le gusta Sasori? Deidara tenía los ojos abiertos - ¡Contesta! ¿Crees que Sasori te haría esto? -

- ¿Eh? Bueno... pues... -

- Te contaré un secreto - dijo Itachi acercándose a su oído a susurrarle - Él nunca te lo haría porque él es una marioneta -

En eso Itachi tiene razón, Sasori se había aburrido mucho con las marionestas que convirtió su cuerpo en una marioneta, pero eso no significa que está perdido. Aunque reserve su corazón sin sentimientos algunos todavía queda una psoibilidad para que él le ame. No se percetó que Itachi le quitó del todo los pantalones junto con los boxers. Pero ahora siente algo cálido invadiendo su pene erecto, casi gime y se dio cuenta que eso caliente que estaba sintiendo era simplemente la boca del Uchiha. Se tapó la boca con las dos manos intentando no gemir, pero era imposible la verdad. Itachi masturababa el pene del pelirrubio a una velocidad increíble intentando que éste gimiera de placer. Deidara sentía que se iba a correr, estaba aguantándolo. Pero finalmente se corrió dentro de la boca de Itachi. Éste tragó todo el semen y lamió la cabeza del pene que aún tenía semen en esa zona. Se notaba que estaba sediento.

- Mhmm delicioso - dijo con un tono de burla.

- Para ya... por favor - la respiración de Deidara era entrecortada ni ya le quedaban fuerzas para estar de pie le tiemblan las piernas - Te lo suplico... -

- ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que pruebo el semen de alguien - Itachi se puso de pie con una mirada seria y con un movimiento se quitó la última prenda que tenía quedándose desnudo y mostrando su erecto pene - Pero yo no voy a permitir que pruebes el mío en tu boca -

- ¿Por... qué? -

- Porque mi semen solo será probado por Kisame y de nadie más - elevó las pienras de Deidara para quedarse engachadas a la cintura del Uchiha - Ahora llega el momento que tanto ansiaba -

- No, Itachi espe... ¡aaaaah! - no pudo terminar porque sintió el pene de Itachi invadiéndole del todo con una sola estocada. Le duele y mucho se estaba quejando de dolor - ¡Itachi sácalo joder, uhm! -

- No... - lo dijo con serenidad.

- ¡Joder duele! -

- Duele sí, pero ya no -

- ¡Itachi... aah por favor...! -

Los movimientos que hacía Itachi eran muy bruscos haciéndole daño a Deidara y éste le suplicaba con lloriqueos. Los golpes que se estaba dando en la pared eran bruscos, más bruscos cuando un Uchiha saca y mete su erecto pene en el ano del pelirrubio. Deidara gritaba, pedía ayuda a alguien. Pero nadie le escuchaba. Ahora está desvirginado por culpa de Itachi, esa virginidad quería dárselo a Sasori y no a Itachi. Se maldecía a sí mismo por ir a la habitación y por haberle insultado. No le miraba a los ojos, tenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba gimiendo de dolor, cada dolor que haya las embestidas serán más salvajes aún.

- ¡Deidara oh Dios, sí! -

- ¡Vete a la mierda, Uchiha de pacotilla! -

Un insulto más y las embestidas aumentaban haciéndole más daño aún de lo que se imaginaba. Tenía la boca abierta dando gemidos de dolor. Itachi siente que se iba a venir y lo hizo. Su semen quedó en aquella zona donde le invadió por completo; salió de él con brutalidad y Deidara no pudo dar un gemido de dolor. Miró al Uchiha con odio y con asquerosidad; Deidara no se podía mover le dolía mucho el trasero y siente como el semen sale poco a poco del ano. Itachi se vistió rápidamente y cogió su capa que estaba al lado de Deidara. Era increíble que haya conseguido su segundo objetivo ahora le faltaban más por conseguir.

- Maldito... -

- Alégrate Deidara - Itachi se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la habitación, pero antes de salir le miró de nuevo - Además lo que te dije de Sasori, es real -

- ... -

- Él no tiene sentimientos, y ni sabrá que es el amor -

- ¡Yo puedo enseñarle! - al decir eso Itachi se rió burlándose de lo que dijo Deidara - ¡Hablo en serio maldito Uchiha! - dijo muy desafiante.

- Invéntate las cosas -

- No me las invento - los dos se miraron por unos segundos e Itachi se fue dejando a Deidara en la habitación - Ya lo verás maldito -

Sus ojos brillaron con desprecio a Itachi, como sabemos Deidara odia a los Uchiha por contener el Sharingan y eso a él ni le tiene una pizca de gracia. Ahora va a intentar con todas sus fuerzas y con toda su valentía enseñar a Sasori que es el amor. Si no tiene éxito sería de Itachi para siempre y eso a él no le gustaba para nada. Ahora está oyendo voces ¿de quién será? De Tobi que le está buscando por todos lados. Es mejor que Deidara salga antes de que Tobi entre en la récamara. Cogió su ropa, se vistió y salió de ahí. Se prometió que no volvería ahí hasta que el Uchiha muera de una vez por todas.

* * *

_Bueno aquí tenéis fanáticas de Akatsuki el siguiente capítulo de "Scenes Akatsuki Sex" y esta vez trataba de la relación con Itachi y Deidara. Quería hacerlo con una de violación, pero parece que no me salió bien -.-. Necesito vuestra opinión. Ah y decidme de que hago en el siguiente capítulo; ya sabéis que Akatsuki tiene relaciones con la organización o con otro personaje de Naruto, como por ejmplo Sakura Haruno._

_**akemi-dei: **Me alegro que te haya gustado, y sí también habrá un MadaDei y un SasoDei ^^_

_****__Bayrozoma: __¡Ey! Ericka una de las primeras del foro en comentar jaja, me alegra también que te gusta y espero que me des alguna pareja para mi siguiente capítulo_

_****__Otra que no han comentado_

_****__Mizore_Ishida: __Gracias Mizore y te prometo que habrá un ZetsuTobi_

_**noir_14:** Gracias por tu apoyo amiga yo creo que este capítulo te ha gustado más que el otro_

_**Etsuko_morimiya: **Etsuko muchísimas gracias, tinerfeña, que eres la mejor ^^_

_****__sabaku no cachi: __La amiga que tuve desde siempre, de verdad, gracias por darme ánimos me haces feliz T_T. Vaya ahora estoy llorando xD. Voy a seguir escribiendo este capítulo y también seguirá con el otro._

_**Haruna: **Mi mejor amiga, como tú sabes soy una pervertida y no soy la única de aquí. Yo espero que no te de un infarto cuando leas esto._

_¡Qué siga la aventura yaoísta o otra cosa xD!_


	3. ZetsuTobiMadaZetsu Sex

**_Resumen: _**_¿Qué pasaría si Akatsuki tuviera relaciones sexuales con la organización y con los personajes del anime Naruto? Pues este es una oportunidad para todos los lectores y fans de Akatsuki. Pasen y leánlo. Advertencia: Lemmon._

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Pareja: **ZetsuTobi_

_**Adevertencia:** Lemmon_

_¡Qué siga la aventura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ZetsuTobi/MadaZetsu Sex**

Siempre espiando al Jinchuriki ¿por qué no le dejan descansar un rato? Esta claro que ellos no quieren eso. Su trabajo es espiar al Jinchuriki y ver sus movimientos, si ya ha confiado del todo al Bijuu que tiene en su interior. Él contiene un Dojutsu que le permite grabar todo y enseñarselo al líder. Y cuando acabe el trabajo seguramente que irá a ver a Tobi. Ese chico no se le quita de la cabeza. Siempre se preguntaba el por qué oculta su rostro. Seguramente que le daría vergüenza mostrar su rostro lindo. Zetsu ya había terminado con su trabajo y volvió a la base para advertir a su líder.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Pein muy desesperado.

- El Jinchuriki se está entrenando duramente con el Jinchuriki del Hachibi. Creo que será difícil de atraparles – le respondió Zetsu mirando por todos lados si encontraba a su chico enmascarado, pero no lo encontraba. ¿Será que se fue a una misión con ese Deidara?

- Bien… puedes retirarte Zetsu –

Zetsu se retiró de la sala mientras se dirigía hacia el salón donde estarían los demás haciendo sus estupideces de siempre. El hombre planta tenía la mirada perdida se preguntaba si ese cretino de Deidara no le habrá hecho algo malo a su querido Tobi. Lo amaba, lo quería, quería ser suyo. Pero ¿él le amará? No lo creo, piensa Zetsu. Él es un hombre que lleva un Venus Atrapamoscas y dos identidades diferentes. Eso es lo que odia, piensa que Tobi no le amará por ser ¿un monstruo? Esto será muy complicado para nuestro querido Zetsu. Miró a los demás y vio a la parejita "Bella y la Bestia", como los nombró Hidan, sentados en el gran sillón mientras ven una película. Sus ojos rodaron hacia Hidan y Kakuzu que se estaban peleando de nuevo por la religión y con el dinero. Y después vio a Sasori que estaba solo arreglando una de sus preciadas marionetas.

No conocía del todo a la organización, pero a poco a poco los conocía. Parecen unos chiflados y unos frikis, pero al verlos bien son divertidos bueno menos el líder y Kakuzu. Ya se estaba preocupando entonces oyó una voz conocida. Era la de Tobi que había llegado de la misión con Deidara. Parece que estaba muy contento en hacer esa misión, eso le hacía feliz a Zetsu, pero no tanto cuando Tobi esta a solas con la "travesti".

- ¡Tobi esta muy emocionado! –

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué sucedió en la misión, cara de piruleta? – preguntó Hidan olvidándose de que peleaban él y Kakuzu - ¡Responde ya joder! –

- Tranquilízese Hidan-san que no debe insultar al bueno de Tobi – a todos le salieron una gota en la sien menos Zetsu. Deidara pensó el por qué le pusieron como compañero de Tobi - ¡Es que Tobi está feliz por hacer la misión con Senpai! – intentó abrazar a Deidara, pero se lo impidió poniendo su pie en la cara.

- ¡Ni te atrevas Tobi! – dijo muy enfadado Deidara.

- ¿Por qué Senapi me odia? – Tobi, aunque no se note, iba apunto de llorar; a Zetsu no le gustaba ver a su querido Tobi llorar. Miró mal a Deidara, es la primera vez que miraba mal a alguien.

- ¡Porque eres un pesado, uhm! – Deidara lo empujó de mala gana – Además eres un niño mimado no hay quien te aguante –

- Se… ¿Senpai? – Tobi estaba sorprendido es la primera vez que Deidara le insultaba de esa manera. Ya estaba acostumbrado a sus insultos, pero esta vez se pasó de la raya. Zetsu ya no podía más, una ira se apoderaba de él. Sin más preámbulos cogió a Deidara por el cuello y lo estampó contra la pared haciendo que todos se sorprendieran incluyendo a Tobi - ¿Zetsu-san? –

- ¡Agh! ¡¿Pero que coño te pasa a ti, maldita planta? –

- No ¿qué te pasa a ti? _No me gusta tu actitud, maldito –_ hablaron las dos personalidades de Zetsu agarrando bien fuerte a Deidara y éste se asfixiaba - ¡Insultas a Tobi por la cara y eso a mí no me gusta para nada! –

Los miembros de la organización se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Zetsu incluido Tobi que estaba más sorprendido por lo que dijo Zetsu. Éste se sonrojó brutalmente. Zetsu aún asfixiaba a Deidara, pero entonces se detuvo recordando lo que dijo. Miró de reojo a los demás que le estaban viendo con cara de sorprendidos. El hombre planta no pudo resistirse decirlo en voz alta; dejó de asfixiar a Deidara y se fue del salón con la cara toda roja de furia.

Fue directo hacia su habitación cerrando la puerta con brutalidad; no pudo resisitirse y como un idiota llevándose por la ira y por el odio se comportó de esa manera delante de su inocente Tobi. Se sentó en la cama quitándose la Venus Atrapamoscas le molestaba mucho cuando intentaba dormir. Siente un calor insoportable como si algo va a ocurrir algo. Entonces oyó a alguien abriendo la puerta, si fuera Deidara se lo comería ahora mismo. Le importaba un bledo si alguien le echase la culpa de haberse comido a Deidara, él no puede soportar que ese pelirrubio maltrate así a Tobi. Estaba muy tranquilo oyendo los pasos acercarse hacia él hasta que oyó la voz dulce de una persona.

- Zetsu-san… - era la voz de Tobi que le llamó con la voz baja. Zetsu se sorprendió al ver a Tobi en su habitación – Arigato por lo de antes, pero no tenía que hacerle eso a Senpai - ¿por qué respeta a ese Deidara? No lo aguantaba.

- De nada Tobi, y lo hice porque no me gustaba verte… sufrir - Tobi, al no notarse bajo la máscara, se sonrojó es la primera vez que Zetsu le protegiera de su Senpai. Ya sabía él que Zetsu no era tan malo.

- ¿A Zetsu-san no le gusta ver sufrir a Tobi? – una voz de inocente, Zetsu sintió un escalofrío al oír esa vocecita; sintió una excitación embriagable en su cuerpo se sintió extraño – Zetsu-san… ¿por qué lo hizo? – otro escalofrío no quería ver a Tobi con esa voz tan inocente.

- Porque tú… - tragó saliva por un momento y le miró por unos segundos – Me importas demasiado y me gustas demasiado Tobi – al decir eso no le miró por un momento, pero siente que Tobi se sienta al lado de él como si no le escuchó.

- Zetsu-san lo que estas diciendo ¿es cierto? –

- Digo la verdad Tobi –

- … Zetsu-san – nombró su nombre como un susurro y se levantó un poco la máscara mostrando sus labios carnosos y perfectos. Zetsu al ver eso no pudo contener sus ansias de besarlo, pero se detuvo en un momento – Zetsu-san… si lo que dice es cierto… entonces ¿por qué no me besas? –

Eso dejó sorprendido a Zetsu ¿quiére que le bese? Esto era un sueño, un sueño tenía que ser no puede ser real. Siente como su corazón late a un ritmo insuperable, al ver sus labios, al oír su voz, su piel. Se lamió los labios un momento quería probarlos y saciar su hambre en él. Tobi le tocó la mejilla a Zetsu como diciéndole ¿a qué esperas? Zetsu miró su ojo descubierto le importaba en como sería su rostro, solo le importaba de hacerlo suyo y nada más. Sin más preámbulos le besó cayéndose encima de él sobre la cama sin dejar de besarle. Lo estaba disfrutando era lo mismo que en su sueño. Sus lenguas se encontraron y empezaron a danzar luchando para conquistar la boca del otro. El beso fue lento y apasionado no tenían prisa en probar sus labios y lo demás del cuerpo del otro.

Tobi no paraba de tocarle es como si lo deseaba tanto en tenerlo dentro ahora, pero él siempre espera cuando llegue el momento. Estaba subiendo la capa de Zetsu para poder tocar la espalda de él y sentir como gruñe cuando le toca. Zetsu no paraba de probar los labios dulces de su inocente Tobi. Ahora se dirigió a su cuello chupándolo y lamiéndolo haciendo que Tobi produciera gemidos de placer y para él eran música para sus oídos. Sus dos personalidades le querían suyo y de nadie más. Pero ahora el que tomaba el control era Tobi que le dio la vuelta para quedarse encima de él. Mostró una sonrisa casi socarrona y provocativa, Zetsu casi se desmaya al ver eso.

- Zetsu… déjame darte el mayor placer y ya después te dejaré a ti – dijo Tobi susurrándole en el oído mientras le mordía el lóbulo de su oreja seductoramente.

Zetsu no pudo evitar de gemir al sentir su aliento en su oreja eso le pareció excitante; su pene estaba creciendo cada vez que se excitaba. Tobi le quitó la capa a Zetsu lentamente y seductoramente quería provocar al hombre de las dos personalidades. Besó un momento su cuello con lentitud. Zetsu sentía que iba a explotar al sentir la boca de su inocente en su cuello. No pudo evitar dar un pequeño gruñido al sentir las manos de Tobi en sus pantalones. Estaba desesperado que le liberase de aquella jaula.

Tobi descendió los besos hacia sus pectorales eran perfectos para estar en la Venus Atrapamoscas. Oyó muy bien los gruñidos de Zetsu le estaba gustando lo que hacía. Descendió un poco más hasta llegar a los pantalones de su amante mordiendo esa zona haciendo que él se excite más. Zetsu no pudo más tenía ganas de que Tobi probara su pene y que lo masturbase hasta el final aunque no quiere derramar su semen en su boca, quiere derramarlo en su ano. Oyó como la cremallera de su pantalón descendía poco a poco ya estaba listo. Tobi bajó su pantalón y al mismo tiempo los boxers. Y ahí está su pene hinchado y erecto esperando a que Tobi lo probase y lo hizo. Masturbándolo y chupándolo al mismo tiempo intentando que Zetsu emitiera gemidos de placer y que le diga si le esta gustando o no.

El chico estaba en el cielo al sentir la boca cálida de Tobi en su pene era algo maravilloso y exquisito, se le estaba cayendo la baba. Quería explotar en ese momento. Tobi aumentaba el ritmo y al mismo tiempo tocaba su pene que ya estaba erecto e inflamado. El chico bueno no pudo evitar dar un gemido al sentir su pene ya erecto. Zetsu al oír eso pensó que tal vez Tobi gimió al sentir su pene en la boca del chico, pero no es así. Se fijó que se estaba tocando su propio pene para darse más placer que nunca. Eso le divirtió mucho a Zetsu.

- ¡Aaaah! Zetsu-san… tómame… ya… -

- Aún… no Tobi – le dio la vuelta para quedarse encima de él – Es hora de mi… turno – lo dijo con un tono casi no contuvo un sonrojamiento.

Zetsu fue directo hacia su boca para besarle de nuevo, pero con más pasión que nunca saboreando de nuevo su lengua jugando con él seductoramente. Ahora fue directo a su cuello probando su piel y saboreándolo. Cada lamida y cada mordida que le daba, su inocente Tobi daba un suspiro de placer. Con un solo movimiento le quitó toda la ropa menos la máscara. Tobi ni se percató de esto se sonrojó al notar las dos manos de Zetsu pellizcando sus pezones ya erectos. Mientras se los pellizcaba él fue directamente hacia su pene a probarlo a saborearlo como en sus sueños.

- Ahhh Zetsu… más… rápido… aaaah – lo decía entre gemidos Tobi masajeando la cabeza de Zetsu mientras éste seguía con su trabajo.

Es la primera vez que Tobi le pide algo de estas cosas, pero él siempre era así nunca cambiará y eso espera él. Era exquisito probar el pene de Tobi aunque también era exquisito oír los gemidos de su amado pidiéndole más. Tobi no paraba de gemir una y otra vez sentía como llegaba a la gloría. Puede sentir tocar el cielo con sus propias manos al sentir a Zetsu haciéndole sentir vivo como nunca. No pudo más hasta que al final se corrió dentro de la boca de Zetsu. Éste se lo tragó entero y después se dirigió hacia Tobi para mirarle de nuevo a sus ojos mostrando el semen que resbala por su barbillas. En un momento abrió su boca mostrando que se lo tragó y le besó de nuevo. Haciendo que pruebe su propio semen. A Tobi casi le da un infarto al saborear su propio semen en la boca de Zetsu. Ahora siente que le alzó las piernas poniéndolas en su cintura le iba a penetrar.

- ¿Estás listo? –

- Sí… sí Zetsu-san – a veces le llamaba así y otras veces no, era extraño, pero no le importaba – Zetsu-san… antes de que… lo hagas… te puedo decir algo –

- Claro dime –

- ¿Tú… quiéres ver mi… rostro? _"Espero que no porque o sino te violo enseguida Zetsu baka" –_

- … no… me importa un bledo ver tu rostro… solo me importa que seas mío y de nadie más – al decir eso comenzó a penetrarlo despacio no quería dañarlo. Tobi no pudo contener dar un gemido de dolor al notar el pene de Zetsu entrando en él que no pudo aferrarse hacia él; Zetsu se detuvo - ¿Estás bien? –

- Sí… sigue Zetsu-san –

Zetsu siguió hasta penetrarlo por completo, se acostó encima de él y empezó a dar embestidas suaves y dulces. Tobi sentía dolor, pero como dicenel dolor pasa al placer, y eso espera él. El chico de la Venus Atrapamoscas no pudo evitar chupar uno de los pezones de Tobi mientras aumentaba el clímax estaba llegando a su fin y no querían terminar. Les estaba gustando esto y no quieren terminar. Los deseos llegaban a su fin. Tobi gemía sin parar y Zetsu daba gruñidos muy violentos al sentir como la entrada anal de su inocente Tobi apretaba su pene cuando entraba y salía sin parar. Eso le gustaba aunque le fastidiaba que la entrada de Tobi sea tan estrecha, aunque eso a él no le importaba. Aumentó un poco las embestidas siente el orgasmo llegar y al ver en como gime Tobi seguramente que a él también le llegaba el orgasmo.

No pudieron más y el orgasmo de ellos dos llegó, y Zetsu esparció todo su semen en el interior del ano de Tobi. Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas no se decían nada. Zetsu se hizo a un lado y Tobi se acostó encima de él abrazándolo y él correspondió el abrazo. Esto debía de ser un sueño, pensaba él, pero no lo ha hecho y era real. Se sentía extremadamente feliz por haberlo hecho con él. Pero en un momento sintió besos en uno de sus pezones que no pudo evitar dar un gemido. Tobi se lo estaba haciendo. Vaya este chico si que tiene fuerzas aún. El chico estaba tocando el pene de Zetsu descansando. ¿Qué está pasando? Se preguntaba Zetsu. Al ver a Tobi miró que su sonrisa era diabólica y socarrona. Esto le dio escalofríos a Zetsu.

- To… Tobi… ¿Qué haces…? –

- Mi querido Zetsu ¿estás cansado? – un momento, la voz de Tobi ha cambiado. Ya no era una voz de inocente sino más bien de un pervertido – Oh no te preocupes puedo hacer tu trabajo –

- Tobi… ¿estás bien? _Maldita sea ¿qué pasa? –_ el lado blanco de Zetsu se extrañó porque el lado negro nunca ha hablado hasta ahora.

- Que fácil era confundir a los demás – "Tobi" se acercó hacia el rostro de Zetsu intimidándole con su voz – Amigo yo no soy Tobi - ¿cómo que no es Tobi? Se preguntaban las dos personalidades de Zetsu, y ahora ve que "Tobi" se estaba quitando la máscara y mostró a un chico moreno, un poco viejo, con una melena larguísima y negra. Tenía los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió mostró un ojo ocular que le resultó familiar para Zetsu, era el Sharingan – Yo soy Madara Uchiha –

- ¡¿Cómo? _Creíamos que estabas muerto _–

- Ja eso pensaban, pero… estoy vivo – lo dijo con una voz seductor.

- ¿Me he acostado con un Uchiha de mierda? _Vaya error –_

- Pero no me digas que no te gustó. Te pensabas que era Tobi, pero no soy Madara… Tobi no existe – un gran odio se apoderó en Zetsu, tenía ganas de comerse a ese vejestorio de mierda que le engañó. Pero no pudo porque éste aún le estaba tocando aún el pene – Te ves exquisito mi querido Zetsu –

- ¡Piérdete! _No seremos tuyo Uchiha de mierda _– dijeron las dos personalidades, pero Madara le dio una bofetada tremenda.

- ¡No me hables así planta asquerosa! –

Zetsu no teme a nadie, pero al ver a este Uchiha tocándole con brutalidad ya le vino el miedo a apoderarse de él. ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de alguien que no existe? Está claro que el amor te deja ciego. Madara alzó las piernas de Zetsu esto para él sería muy divertido. Saboreó sus labios al ver a un Zetsu muy asustado en ser violado por él. Eso le divertía bastante, quería hacerlo con Deidara, pero esto era más divertido que con Deidara. Al ver a todos de la organización le daban ganas de violarlos hasta que llegue el momento y consiguió que uno cayera en su trampa. La verdad no nos esperábamos de Madara; aunque sea un Uchiha puede ser malvado y a la vez sádico.

- Bueno mi pequeña plantita seductora… creo que es el momento de darte el placer. El placer que tú me acabas de dar hace unos segundos –

- No… no… no quiero… -

- No puedo negarlo –

Le penetró brutalmente sin importarle si a Zetsu le duele o no. El chico de la Venus Atrapamoscas gritaba con horror, le duele mucho estaba siendo violado por un Uchiha. Y eso que solamente quería hacerlo con Tobi, pero ese Tobi que estaba enamorado no existe en la vida real solo era una falsedad. Madara siente algo líquido salir en la entrada anal de Zetsu. Era sangre le estaba saliendo sangre. Pero eso no le importaba, lo que le importaba ahora era hacer que Zetsu sufra por ser un estúpido.

- ¡Ah Zetsu Dios! Tan estrecho para… ¡mi! – decía eso mientras aumentaban las embestidas salvajemente haciendole más daño aún – Dime… ¿cómo te sentistes al penetrarme? – Zetsu no quería responderle, las dos personalidades no respondían por el dolor que estaban teniendo en este momento - ¡Respóndeme joder! –

- Ah me… sentí… vivo, pero… ahora… ¡aaaaaah! _Nos sentimos… como basuras… -_

- Exacto es lo que sois… una basura… ¡ah! Pero al hacerlo ¡ah! Es... exquisito –

Le daba asco, ojalá no se hubiera enamorado del ser que no existe en la vida, ojalá no se lo hubiera encontrado, ojalá no se había atrevido a besarle. Le había engañado, madlita sea el destino que le unió al estar en la organización. Madara se corrió dentro de él haciéndole sentir sucio como una rata de una alcantarilla. Salió de él con brusquedad, vio que su semen salía de la cavidad anal junto con la sangre. Las sábanas tenían un color rojizo por la sangre de Zetsu y algo blanquecino de su semen. Se fue de ahí dejando a un Zetsu sucio y sin sentimientos alguno. Le duele el pecho y mucho. Fue violado por él, al ser que amaba y ahora… como lo despreciaba.

- Te juro Madara que te comeré… lo juro – y esas fueron las últimas palabras de Zetsu antes de quedarse dormido profundamente con un dolor intento en su corazón y en su cavidad anal.

* * *

_Bien mis queridas lectoras el tercer capítulo terminado y como veis era un capítulo de ZetsuTobi que después se convirtió en una violación de alta claridad, un MadaZetsu. Pobre Zetsu no tuve que tener eso, Madara le rompió el corazón. No se lo voy a perdonar._

_**akemi-dei: **Gracias por tu review akemi si a mi también me dio mucha pena Deidara, pero ya en el siguiente capítulo se solucionará porque estará Sasori. Lo que lees habrá un SasoDei._

_**Bloody Dead And Sexy: **La verdad no estaría mal tener una beta reader, así mejoraría mis fics. Y mira como me dijistes un MadaZetsu pues aquí lo tiene aunque al final es pura violación._

_**Nita-Moonight (Haruna): **Lo siento si te hice sangrar amiga xD, av er que dices en esta._

_**Mizore_Ishida:** Como te dije te hago este capítulo para tí, aunque al final resulta ser un MadaZetsu._

_**noir_14: **Gracias con tu apoyo noir ah y se me olvida... ¡felicidades! Aunque el día haya pasado._

_**0oerickao0 (Bayrozoma):** Gracias Ercika amigocha, ¡apoyemos el fic yaoi! Que este fic que no se muera nunca._

_**GAARA-SAMMAyyo: **Mi mejor amiga, gracias por leer este fic de verdad. Me dan ánimos de seguir con este fic._

_**sabaku no cachi:** Gracias por leerlo amiga, que pervertida eres la verdad. Sí llama a los bomberos a ver si se va tu hemorragia xD._

_**Sabaku No Aleida: **Fanática del yuri, y un poco del yaoi, yo no sé, pero la verdad me alegra que lo hayas leído. Aunque te guste el yuri no me importa porque sigues siendo mi amiga._

_¡Qué siga la aventura yaoísta xD!_


End file.
